eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Valmasia
Valmasia is one of the eight major countries of Eternia. It is secluded by the peace barrier. The human population numbers in at around 500,000. The size of the country is around 30,000 square miles with several dozen smaller islands surrounding it. Villages The villages of Valmasia have been split into separate rulers following the fall of High King Zachariel Melym. 'Danarium' Ruled by: Regent Hayliel Melym The village which has long been run by the Melym family, considered the most dominant force in Valmasia. It is also here that the Melym Tower can be found, a massive fortress which houses several hundred of the Glacium militia and almost the entirety of the Melym family. It's located roughly fifty miles beneath Frostvale and ten above the Sarab Desert. Knights of Danarium pride themselves in following the warrior's code. 'Nostvale' Ruled by: Queen Priscilla Hirano A village that has endured a lack of stability for over a century. It was conquered by Frostvale in 759, freed briefly for a few years, before being ceeded to Danarium in due to an assassination in 767. Since then, Nostvale has become a sovereign village of Frostvale and Danarium, both with a stake of 50% in its taxation and property. It's about one hundred and fifty miles from Danarium. 'Byson' Ruled by: King Lloyd-Hector Avharain The village located underneath Bygonegrove and above Tilandre. Tilandre and Byson are connected by several islands that each has a bridge connecting them. Byson is known for its' great wealth in public information, owning several grand libraries and having produced many renowned scholars in the past. It is a good three hundred miles from Nostvale. 'Tilandre' Ruled by: Queen Victoria Eldor and King Lokus Ornstein The village located underneath Byson, the southeastern pinnacle. Tilandre is renowned for its expertise in the fishing industry, primarily composed of hardened sailors and pirates. It is roughly one hundred miles south of Byson. 'Frostvale' Ruled by: Regent Council of Frostvale The village located north of Danarium. It is, as the name suggests, especially cold and is a haven for sturdy warriors due to the harsh climate. The Drakanite numbers swell here, with roughly 20,000 of its 50,000 villages, and is the only village whose leading population is not human. Temples to Ryujin far outstrip any to Kraus in this region. 'Alteros {Currently destroyed}' Ruled by: None Once the fortress of the Oscuri, Alteros has since been conquered by Uriel Melym and turned into a Danarium holding. Many of the war veterans of the conquest were granted free housing, land, and slaves. Alteros is an island connected by a gigantic, long bridge to the Deadland Marshes, making it an especially difficult and unwelcoming place to invade. Recently recaptured by the Oscuri slaves. 'Isthmus' Ruled by: Lord Meliudas Eques The most minor village, a peninsular holding off of the Sarab Desert that was conquered by Uriel Melym- It was once the home of the Cyclops, a race that has since been exterminated and enslaved. 'Wanderer's Valley' Ruled by: Alpheral A small desert village that is known for its lack of laws regarding races, Wanderer's Valley is composed of an accepting community of misfits and considered a refuge for the wanted. Despite its size, it works as an especially effective trading center. It's about one hundred miles from Danarium. Category:World